Last Night
by apparently.clowns.kill
Summary: Sintió la estúpida necesidad de abrazarlo, de tener al blondo entre sus brazos diciendo algun comentario sarcástico. C/R


-¿Cuánto… le queda?-pregunto Tyler con la voz rota y los ojos llorosos. Pogue levanto la mirada a la pregunta, Caleb ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar escuchando. Sintió la estúpida necesidad de abrazarlo, de tener al blondo entre sus brazos diciendo algún comentario sarcástico.

-No le doy más de dos semanas.-las piernas de los tres temblaron, si bien Reid no era la persona más agradable en el planeta y querías matarlo cada que abría la boca, era su hermano. Le querían, por más Reid que fuera.-Enseguida les traigo los papeles de alta y las indicaciones médicas.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?-dijo esta vez Pogue, el mayor ya había comenzado a caminar hacia su habitación, con todas las ganas de golpearlo y gritarle, por su estúpido orgullo no le quedaban mas de dos semanas con el, la única persona que le hacia sentir unas malditas mariposas en el estomago.

Pero aquella determinación asesina se esfumo en cuanto lo vio acostado, pálido, con suero y conectado.

-¡¿Sabias que no hay pornografía en los hospitales?! ¿Cómo te entretienes aquí?-dijo volteando a verlo, control en mano. Se pasó la mano por la cara, solo a Reid le quedaban dos semanas de vida y se preocupaba por que no había pornografía en la televisión.

-Hoy podemos sacarte-dijo Tyler entrando a la habitación, aun con los ojos llorosos y una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Oh, Ty. ¿Por qué lloras nena?-se rió.-No es como si fuera a seguir aquí para molestarte. Deberían hacer una fiesta o algo.

Los tres pensaron en ahorcarlo. ¿¡Eso pensaba de ellos!? ¿¡Que harían una fiesta si el moría!? Y por segunda vez en el día los instintos asesinos se apagaron cuando le vieron, intentando levantarse. Al parecer estaba muy débil pues una se sus piernas no aguanto el peso y casi cae al suelo de no ser por que Caleb estaba suficientemente cerca para ayudarlo.

-Quítate, estoy bien-dijo empujándolo. Pero volvió a tropezarse.

-Vamos a vestirte-Caleb paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y lo ayudo a meterse en el baño, donde el cambio de ropa ya lo esperaba. Tyler dejo salir un par de lágrimas que limpio inmediatamente y Pogue se sentó en el sillón que había junto a la cama.

……

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta mientras le desabrochaba la bata del hospital.

-Bueno veras, hago natación todos los días y de vez en cuando uso las maqui…

-No me refiero a eso, Reid. Y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-¿Y preocuparlos por esto?-dijo señalándose el parche que cubría uno de sus pectorales.- Ja, no gracias. No soy una nena que grita cuando se le rompe una uña, Caleb, pensé que ya lo sabias.

-Si nos hubieras dicho un antes ahora estarías perfectamente, estúpido. Estaríamos en Nicky's tomando un par de cervezas.-ahora fue el quien sintió los ojos arderle mientras ayudaba a Reid con sus pantalones.

-Oh, ¿eso es lo que te molesta? ¿No poder estar en Nicky's celebrando y tener que estar aquí cuidándome por una maldita cortada?-se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente a el moreno.- Y yo que pensaba que teníamos algo-dijo con falso tono dramático.

-Eres un estúpido.-dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, con cuidado de no tocar el lugar parchado.

-Pero soy tu estúpido-rió el mientras le besaba.

……

Se despertó lentamente. Abrazando el cuerpo a su lado, helado.

-¿Reid…?-el chico no contesto.- ¿Reid? ¿Reid?

La sensación fue como una cubeta de agua helada. Los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo perdiendo el casi nulo calor que le quedaba. Caleb junto a el tomándole de la cara, las lagrimas resbalaron inevitablemente.

Uso, Uso hasta que se canso. Intentando revivirlo en frente de Pogue y Tyler, el último sollozando al ver la desgarradora escena, y las madres del Pacto.

-Caleb, hijo…-hablo su madre al tiempo que Caleb dejaba de intentarlo y simplemente tomaba la mano helada del rubio que ahora estaba siendo levantado por los paramédicos. Danvers, a pesar de que ambos hombres le gritaban que soltara al rubio simplemente no dejaba aquella mano escaparse de la suya. Hasta que le metieron en el carro.

Fue el segundo cubetazo de agua de ese día y las lágrimas volvieron a colarse.

-Lo siento.


End file.
